1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel maleimide derivative having the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein X and Y each independently represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, a lower alkoxy group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, an aralkyloxy group having 7 to 10 carbon atoms, or a trifluoromethyl group,
Z represents a chlorine atom or bromine atom, PA0 and R represents a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 15 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an oxoalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms or a phenyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl group or a phenyl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl group, and a fungicide for agriculture and horticulture containing the same as the active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning maleimide derivatives having amino acid as the skeleton, for example, J. Prakt. Chemi., 327 (5), p. 857-864 describes the compound shown below: ##STR3## This article however, does not disclose whether or not this compound has a fungicidal activity.